


War and Worship

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, content: frottage, content: oral, content: phallophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old friends find consolation after the war. Lucius hopes that his affection for Severus' cock might be allowed to spread to other body parts, preferably Severus as a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Worship

**Author's Note:**

> **Content:** Slight D/s theme if you squint.

Lucius is aware of what people in general say about noses: that the size of them quite precisely reflects the size of another - and very male - body part. Lucius is also very aware that it is not true. In fact, it is _so_ not true that it resembles a blatant lie. His musings regarding noses and sizes soon disappear, however. It is difficult to think when the body part in question is wreaking havoc on - and in - his body in such a delicious manner. In short: Severus' nose cannot compare in size with Severus' cock and it pleases Lucius to no end.

'Suck harder!' Severus' voice is cruel, relentless, and so are the thrusts into Lucius' mouth. Lucius' jaw hurts, his chin is smeared with pre-come and saliva, and he loves every moment of it, every debauched, desecrated, violent second. It is as if time, seconds, have allied themselves with Snape's body, as if the tick-tocking of time has aligned itself with the rhythmical insertion and withdrawal of the marvellous, almost obscenely large cock that is pressed into Lucius' mouth, into his throat. 'Swallow,' Severus commands, and Lucius obeys, unable to breathe, unable to speak or protest, as the hot, hard flesh fills him up and leaves him empty; a wonderful, brutal torture.

With closed eyes, Lucius gasps for air as Severus retreats. A hard hand entwined in his hair pulls his face upwards, almost brutally. 'You're perfect,' Severus whispers hoarsely, arousal making his words rough and cruel too, despite the tenderness in them. He kneels down in front of Lucius, their faces close. 'It feels as if I am falling into you when you suck me like that. As if I melt into you.' The words are warm, damp against Lucius' ear as Severus slides his narrow lips over Lucius' cheek. 'Your mouth is perfect,' he says, letting two thin fingers brush over Lucius' lips before they are pushed inside, without care, just _in_ , mercilessly, just as Lucius likes it. Lucius cannot reply. Will not. He just cannot keep his breathing from starting this erratic, fast pace once more, as if the anticipation is expressed only by the intake of air, and of its release.

'You'd rather have _this_?' Severus murmurs, his breath suddenly ripped to little pieces, and Lucius knows that Severus is caressing himself, just there, out of sight; a slender, strong hand wrapped tightly around the impressive length.

'Mmm.' Lucius hums his agreement, sucking Severus' fingers, letting his tongue slide between them: teeth scrape over the bones before Lucius soothes the skin with more licks. Severus knows precisely what Lucius wants and likes and craves - what he craves more than anything. At least when it comes to sex. There is so much more that Severus has to give. Lucius wants that too. But what Severus offers will do. For now. Until they are done with each others bodies, and the soothing of war-scarred minds and hearts commence. Lucius knows. Every time they have been together, that moment comes closer, closer. Only with Severus, Lucius has nothing to explain, nothing to apologise for, nothing to prove. Only with him, he can find peace.

'Tell me,' Severus demands, releasing his grip. 'Tell me what you want.' There is a dark promise of pain in Severus' rough voice; a promise of torturous bliss and harrowing pleasure. It is as if they even now cannot let go of the war; as if they recreate it, even in bed, this constant mix of power and pleasure and pain. Then again, Severus' weapon of choice when it comes to their nightly meetings, is impressive and overwhelming. That is a war Lucius approves of. No losers, no matter the outcome. 

_You_ , Lucius wants to say, but doesn't. Not now, not yet. Some day. Instead he directs his attention to the body part that Severus allows him to worship. 'This,' he says, sliding his hand over Severus' cock, joining him in the slow movements, fingers wrapped together around the thick cock. 'Your cock. Inside me, against me, touching me.' Beneath his hand, Severus' cock is silken hardness, damp warmth. 'I want you to fuck me, or to come over me, or...' Lucius stops himself, not wanting to reveal precisely how much he wants Severus. 'This,' he repeats, looking up at Severus, searchingly.

There is a sudden and rare warmth in the cold eyes. 'Perhaps I should feel offended that you seems to like my cock more than me?' he asks, stilling their hands and their movements. The corners of Severus' mouth contract, as if he keeps back a smile. 'It's so good for the self-esteem,' he adds, more acerbic this time.

'No,' Lucius disagrees, surprised by the sudden openness, less surprised by Severus' reverting to his usual unpleasant self. 'You shouldn't.' He pauses before he leans in, pressing a kiss to Severus' mouth. 'And I don't. You... I-'

Severus does nothing but to hold a finger against Lucius' lips. 'Not yet,' he says, almost inaudible. 'Not yet. But soon.' 

Time passes by somewhere that is not here. Time passes by, and somewhere, far away, the world turns, people live and die, but there, in the small space between them, time is insignificant. 'Very well,' Lucius says, agreeing. 'But I do.' He suppresses the urge to spill what is in his heart: it cannot come to be before Severus agrees.

'So do I,' Severus says and ends their cryptic conversation with a kiss. Time starts again, synchronising itself with the strokes. 'So do I,' he repeats, pulling Lucius tighter before he pushes him down, back into the soft pillows in the luxurious bed.

Underneath his lover, Lucius spreads his legs, welcoming Severus' embrace, offering him everything he wants. Severus spreads his fingers underneath Lucius', encasing both their cocks in a strong grip. Finally, Lucius' self-control flees, chased away by the arousing slide of foreskins, the slick heads rubbing against each other as Severus masterly plays them both, as if he has been waiting for this, Lucius' fall, or even orchestrated it. The sensation of the large cock sliding through Severus' hand, next to his own, is perfect. The heavy cock overwhelms Lucius, the same way as Severus does: it is hard and soft, heavy and light, ugly and beautiful, all at the same time. He wants it. Badly. Lucius hands himself over to Severus, just letting sensations and kisses wash over him until he cannot take it any longer. At the first touch of Severus' warm semen on his skin, Lucius closes his eyes, sinking into Severus' moan-spiced kisses and comes, adding to the slick slide of cocks and hands and bodies.

Not caring about the mess they've made, Lucius pulls Severus down next to him, wanting him to share the relaxed feeling that comes with what they do. For a little while, they allow themselves to forget about the world that surrounds them. Just a little bit of pleasure between two friends to ease the wounds of war. Perhaps, one day, Severus might agree to let Lucius worship the rest of his body. Supporting himself on one elbow, Lucius kisses the tip of Severus' nose, earning him a glare, just for the sake of it. No, there is no comparison. Nose, cock... doesn't matter. Severus is just the way he should be, and Lucius wants it all. All of Severus.

The war has taught him patience the hard way. He will get it all.

Soon.


End file.
